Experiment 3045 Swan
by MommaSnake
Summary: When a factory explodes in the middle of the Amazon Forest, no one survives. Except one lucky soul by the name of Experiment #3045. With no memory of whom he is and what happened to him, he travels to the one place he did have a memory of. He goes to Forks, Washington in hopes of finding out his past. There he finds a coven full of vampires and a pack of shifters. Full Summ Inside


Experiment #3045 Swan

Summary: when a factory explodes in the middle of the Amazon Forest, no one survives. Except one lucky soul by the name of Experiment #3045. With no memory of whom he is and what happened to him, he travels to the one place he did have a memory of. He goes to Forks, Washington in hopes of finding out his past. While he's there he finds a coven full of vampires and a pack of shifters. What happens when he finds out that Bella Swan is his fraternal twin and she's a vampire as well? And who's the blonde bombshell who keeps giving him longing stares? After Breaking Dawn. OMCxRosalie BellaxEdward

File: Experiment #3045

Name: XX11

Age: 21

Hair Color: Brown/Red

Eye Color: Green/Silver

Height: 6'5

Weight: 205lbs

Notes: experiment was successful. The DNA of the White Lion has mixed well with the DNA of XX11. 12 days after experiment, subject has shown improvement in strength, cardio, and intelligence. XX11 has shown characteristics of the White Lion. Canines have grown longer while his eyes turn to Silver when agitated or feeling some type of strong emotion. XX11 has grown from 5'7 to 6'5 and his body type has changed from slim to athletic. Needs to be sedated at all times. Approach with caution.

Chapter One: Who Am I?

XX11 POV

I groaned as I started to regain consciousness. I can smell the burning flesh and feel the heat coming from around me. I grunted as I slowly push myself off the ground, my body protesting as I did so. My vision cleared and I almost wish it hadn't when I saw my surroundings. Dozens of bodies burning, kids, teenagers and adults alike. I look down at myself and notice I didn't have a mark on me. The area where I stood was black with all the soot from the fires. I only had on burnt pant scrubs, no shirt or sneakers. I wonder how I'm not dead from the explosion that clearly happened or the predators of the night. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and vines. I concluded I must be in a forest or woods. Hoping for another survivor, I quickly checked all the bodies to see if anyone had survived like I did when I found a girl of maybe 13 years barely breathing underneath some of the building that was here.

"What's your name?" I asked as I moved the huge piece of concrete easily. I stored that in my mind for another time to analyze later when we were both ok. She tried speaking but gave up as she didn't have the strength to speak and instead pointed to something around her neck. I saw what looked like dog tags. I could barely make out the name XX01 Porter.

"Alright Porter I'm going to pick you up. We can't stay here any longer" I said as I gently put my arms underneath her and gently lifted her into my arms. She cried out in pain, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I know it hurts. But we need to find higher ground before the predators find us." I said as I started moving through the forest. I walked over 2 miles before I found a decent sized cave. I gently laid Porter down when I noticed that either she passed out from the pain or from exhaustion. Quickly looking around I decided it was best to try to make a fire to ward of the creatures of the night. Grabbing what I could, I set to making a fire.

After 5 attempts I succeeded in making a nice medium sized fire to keep us safe. Making sure that Porter was safe, well as safe as she can be in a cave; I quickly went out to find plants that I could use to make healing herbs. I first stopped at a tree with leaves almost as big as me. I picked one up and with it used the draw string from my scrubs to make the leaf into a carry bag of sorts. I continued on to find the plants I needed. I wanted to get back before dark and I didn't feel comfortable with leaving Porter alone for so long. The first I came across was the Aloe Vera, I knew it was to help burns so I grabbed at least 10 plants of it and placed it in the leaf bag. The next plant I came across was the Acai plant that was used for nutrients and grabbed around 20 plants for god knows how long we would be here until we found a city or town. As I got up I heard something fall next to me and noticed a set of dog tags. I picked it up wondering if it was mine. Which it obviously was mine as I doubt anyone else had survived…whatever Porter and I survived. It read XX11 Swan. _Swan._ Why did that sound familiar? I dropped to the ground as I flash of pain went through my head as did a memory.

_Flashback_

_I saw a man in his 40s wearing a police uniform with the name Swan on the left side of the uniform swinging around a girl maybe around the age of 4 and a woman laughing at the scene. Then it went to a sign that read Welcome to Forks!_

_End of flashback_

I groaned as the pain and memory drifted away. _Was that my family? Did I come from Forks? _So many questions and I had no memory to answer them. I suddenly thought of my name. What was my name? How old am I? I shook my head to clear it before I started to move through the forest. I had later to think about all that. Right now Porter needed me. The next plant I found was the Uncaria Tomentosa or commonly known as the Cat's Claw, it's used to prevent diseases. And next to it was Capsicum Annuum or Cayenne; it was a type of chili that has been used for food and medicine. It was used for pain relief and treating fever, cold and other things. Figuring I had enough I started back towards the cave and Porter. When I got back I noticed that Porter was just awaking.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I put down the branch and the herbs before moving next to her. I saw fear in her eyes before recognition took place.

"In pain" she whispered. I guessed her throat was still weak from all the smoke she inhaled.

"I figured. I got some plants that can help with that. I just need to crush them and get some water" I said before she nodded. After I made sure she was as comfortable as she can be I set to making the herbs for her. Two hours or so has passed and I told her I was going to look for water. I asked if she'd be ok until I got back and she nodded. So once again I set off into the forest. About a mile in I found a used campsite. I made sure no one was there before I ventured out into the clearing. I found old water bottles, an old pot and a 6" knife. I quickly took what I found and went back into the forest. About 20 minutes later I found a very long river. I quickly filled the water bottles I found and cleaned the pot as best as I can. I hurried back to the cave and Porter.

"I found some supplies that probably campers left in an old camp site." I told Porter, feeling accomplished when she managed a weak smile in return. I restarted the fire that went out and poured the water I found into the old pot and set it in the flames to decontaminate the water. An hour later when it was cool enough to drink I knelt down besides Porter and handed her a water bottle. Within seconds she gulped it down and sighed happily.

"Thank you" she whispered and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry tomorrow we'll find a village nearby and get you proper treatment." I said moving her hair out of her face.

"Why don't you just leave me? I'm only slowing you down" she whispered sadly. I frowned at her.

"It doesn't matter if it takes me a whole week to find a village, I won't leave you here. You're coming with me and that's final." I said sternly to make sure she got my point. She nodded and gave me a tear filled smile. I held her close as she cried, letting her have the opportunity to let it all out. We fell asleep with me holding her.

The next day I woke up and gave Porter the herbs to help with the pain and fed her the Cayenne before I got our stuff packed into the leaf bag. I threw it over my shoulder and went to pick up Porter. She hissed in pain when I lifted her into my arms.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be as careful as I can I promise" I said gently to her.

"I know" she said quietly. I walked through the forest in silence and was shocked when she broke it.

"What's your name?" she asked softly. I looked down at her and thought about the dog tags.

"Swan. You can call me Swan" I said and she nodded her head before burrowing back in my neck. It wasn't until 3 days later that I had found a village. As soon as I started towards a house that was closest to me, I heard kids playing and a mother that sounded like as if she was telling them to behave. One boy spotted me walking towards them and pointed me out to the mother. The woman looked to be in her 60s as she looked at me. As soon as she saw Porter in my arms and the wounds she had she quickly rushed to my side and started dragging me to her house. She showed me where to put her and as soon as I laid Porter down, the world started spinning and then there was only blackness.


End file.
